The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift
| runtime = 104 minutes | country = | language = English Japanese | budget = $85 million | gross = $158.5 million }} The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is a 2006 American action film directed by Justin Lin, produced by Neal H. Moritz and written by Chris Morgan. It is the third installment of The Fast and the Furious franchise though in terms of series chronology, it takes place between the events of sixth and seventh films. The film stars Lucas Black, Bow Wow, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee and Sung Kang. The film was shot in Tokyo and parts of Los Angeles, the latter often covered with props and lights to create the illusion of the Tokyo style. While the rest of the actors from the previous films are not in the film, Vin Diesel reprises his role as Dominic Toretto in a cameo at the end of the film. Plot Sean Boswell (Lucas Black) always feels like an outsider, but he defines himself through his victories as a street racer. His hobby makes him unpopular with the authorities, so he goes to live with his father in Japan. Once there and even more alienated, he learns about an exciting, but dangerous, new style of the sport. The stakes are high when Sean takes on the local champion and falls for the man's girlfriend. Cast *Lucas Black as Sean Boswell *Bow Wow as Twinkie *Brian Tee as Takashi *Nathalie Kelley as Neela *Sonny Chiba as Kamata *Leonardo Nam as Morimoto *Brian Goodman as Lieutenant Boswell *Zachery Ty Bryan as Clay *Lynda Boyd as Ms. Boswell *Jason Tobin as Earl *Keiko Kitagawa as Reiko. *Nikki Griffin as Cindy *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto (uncredited), who makes a cameo appearance at the end of the film. Reception Critical response The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift gained a 38% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on reviews from 136 critics; the average rating is 4.9/10. The site's consensus reads: "Eye-popping driving sequences coupled with a limp story and flat performances make this Drift a disappointing follow-up to previous Fast and Furious installments." On Metacritic, which determines a normalized rating out of 100 from mainstream critics, the film received a score of 46 out of 100 based on reviews from 31 critics meaning "mixed or average reviews." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times praised the film, giving it three out of four stars, saying that director Justin Lin "takes an established franchise and makes it surprisingly fresh and intriguing," adding that Tokyo Drift is "more observant than we expect" and that "the story is about something more than fast cars". Continuity Although this is the third film released in the franchise, it has chronologically been placed as the sixth. At the end of Fast & Furious 6 (2013), the scene where Han is killed when hit by a car is replayed in the film. In an added scene, it is shown that the car was driven by Deckard Shaw, portrayed by Jason Statham, who is the main antagonist of Furious 7 (2015). Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:2006 films Category:Live Action films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Relativity Media films Category:Original Film films Category:2000s action thriller films Category:2000s chase films Category:2000s coming-of-age films Category:2000s crime thriller films Category:2000s road movies Category:2000s sequel films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American chase films Category:American road movies Category:American sequel films Category:Auto racing films Category:Interquel films Category:Films about automobiles Category:Films directed by Justin Lin